The Fan
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Haruka is desperately in love with Michiru, but Michiru doesn't know, since she thinks of herself as straight. When a fan of Michiru's music starts to send her flowers and presents, neither Haruka nor Michiru know what trouble is ready to occur...FINISHED
1. Prologue

Authors Notes: I'm doing it again. Working on more than one story the same time, I mean. My mom always says "Don't do that, it's not good for your concentration", but I don't caaaaaare *lol* Anyhow, in this story Haruka and Michiru are just friends in the beginning, although Haruka is (as always) secretly in love with Michiru. 

Dedication: I dedicate this story to my colleagues, who always have an ear for me when I don't feel good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Haruka nor Michiru, but I own the plot and the characters I made up during the stories. If you wanna borrow them, please ask. 

The Fan 

Prologue

Haruka sat in the first row of the concert hall, watching Michiru play her concert. Every time the aqua haired girls eyes would land on her blonde friend, Haruka would smile and wink, much to Michirus happiness. _"She's playing so good." Haruka thought to herself. __"My Michiru…no, not my Michiru. Not at all. Remember, we're just friends." A sad look crossed Harukas face, but the blonde forced it away and managed to smile at Michiru when she looked down at her again. Finally the concert ended, and as always Michiru received standing ovations. She bowed and left the stage while Haruka hurried into the backstage area._

"Haruka!" Michiru called out when she spotted her friend. Haruka grinned and walked over to the aqua haired girl. "You played wonderful, Michiru." The tall blonde now said. "Thanks." Michiru smiled, before she squealed excited: "Look, someone sent me roses!" "Really?" Haruka asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice, but Michiru didn't notice. "Yes! See." She proudly showed a bunch of red roses to her friend, and Harukas jealousy grew. "How nice." She said, sounding cold. Michiru frowned. "Haruka, are you all right?" Haruka forced a smile and nodded. "Sure. I'm fine. Who sent those nice flowers to you?" "I don't know." Michiru admitted. "There was no card." Harukas jealousy became smaller. "Too bad." She answered, putting a gentle hand on Michirus shoulder. Michiru shrugged and flashed Haruka a smile. "As long as you are with me, I don't care about something like that." She informed her friend. Haruka closed her eyes for a second while a sharp splitter pierced  her heart. _"If you only knew what you do to me with that words." The blonde thought to herself. She shrugged the feeling of sadness off and offered her arm to Michiru. "Wanna leave now, my lady?" "I'm flattered, Sir." Michiru giggled, hooked her arm under Harukas and left the concert hall with her. _

Later that night, Haruka laid in her bed awake and stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. She thought about the unknown guy who had sent the flowers to Michiru and became jealous again. The blonde turned over on her stomach and buried her face in the pillows. She didn't want Michiru to hear her soft sobbing. 

While Haruka cried herself to sleep, Michiru also laid awake and thought about the roses. The only difference between her and Haruka was that Michiru was happy about them. She had always seen herself as straight, and so she hoped that a very nice man had sent those flowers to her. Of course, she was unaware of the pain she brought to Haruka. 


	2. Chapter 1

The next morning, Haruka somehow managed to greet Michiru cheerfully; she perfectly hid the grief that only seeing Michiru brought to her. Michiru greeted back friendly and started to prepare the breakfast while Haruka made her way over to the mailbox. She peeked inside and found a parcel. Raising her eyebrows, Haruka pulled the package out of the box and looked at it. There was no consigner written on it, only the words "Michiru Kaioh". _"He didn't send it by mail, he brought it himself." Haruka thought to herself, feeling a pang of jealousy again. She shrugged it off and carried the parcel into the kitchen, where she handed it over to Michiru. "There, you got a present." The blonde grinned. Michiru looked at the package startled. "Who sent it?" she then asked. Haruka shrugged. "I don't know. Just open it." Michiru nodded and tore the brown paper open, whereon a black box appeared. Curiosity taking the better of her, Michiru opened the box – and let out a surprised gasp. "Haruka, look at that!" The inside of the box was laid out with dark red velvet, and in the exact middle of it laid a beautiful silver necklace. Haruka eyed it carefully, and she had to admit that the unknown guy had good taste. "It looks expensive." The blonde said, and Michiru nodded. "It's beautiful…hey, look, there's a card." The aqua haired girl reached into the box and pulled a small white card from it. Haruka spied over her shoulder and read what stood on the piece of paper. "Dear Michiru, please accept this gift as a symbol for the affection I feel for you. It may seem beautiful to you, but you are thousand times more beautiful than it. Love from me, your biggest fan, Heihachi." "How nice." Michiru sighed, and Haruka frowned. "Sounds tacky to me, if you want to hear my opinion." "Haruka!" Michiru scolded. „Don't you have the slightest sense for romance?" Harukas face grew cold. "No." she answered hard. "I have a sense for car driving, and that's what I will do now." Before Michiru could say anything, the blonde had turned around and walked out of the apartment. "What was that?" Michiru wondered out loud. "Since when is Haruka so touchy? That was meant as a joke!" The aqua haired girl finally shrugged her thoughts of with the ultimate reason for Harukas behavior: "I guess she is PMSing."_

Haruka stepped on the gas pedal as hard as she could, driving over the highway so fast that the other drivers kept honking at her. Haruka yelled insults at every driver who honked, until she calmed down a little. _"I really should apologize to Michiru." She thought to herself while driving off the highway and into the center of Tokyo. __"What kind of love do I feel for her if I'm jealous every time she gets a present? I should be happy for her, that would make it real love." The blonde let out a sigh and drove back home, determined to treat Michiru fair now and not let her bad moods out on her anymore._

When Haruka returned home, Michiru sat in the living room watching TV. "Hey." The blonde spoke when she entered the room. Michiru looked up and smiled at her. "Hey Haruka. You feeling alright again?" "Sure, Michiru. Listen…I wanted to apologize for being so rude before." Michiru smiled. "Don't worry, Haruka. I know that you always have mood swings when you are PMSing." Haruka blinked and sweat-dropped. "Um…right." She then said, scratching the back of her head. Finally, Haruka shrugged the incident off and asked: "What would you think about going for lunch with me today?" Michiru beamed at her friend. "Great idea, Haruka!" 

"Do you plan on meeting that Heihachi guy?" Haruka asked while she drove to the next restaurant. "I don't know." Michiru admitted. "What do you think about it, Haruka?" Haruka shrugged, set the blinker and drove into the next alley. "I guess he will call and ask you." She then said. "If you really want to meet him, Michiru, you shouldn't go there alone. Obsessive fans can be dangerous." "I don't think that he is obsessed with me." Michiru replied, frowning. "He just sent me roses and a necklace." "A very *_expensive* necklace." Haruka replied. Michiru shot her a Don't-Start-That-Again look, and the blonde quickly talked on. "Michiru, I don't want to keep you from meeting him, if you think I do that. I'm just…worried about you." __"And head over heels in love with you, but you don't have to know that." She added in her mind. Michirus expression became soft again. "I know that, Haruka. But sometimes you are a little…overprotective." Haruka blushed. "Sorry." She then said. "But…" "No, don't apologize." Michiru quickly interrupted her. "That wasn't supposed to mean that I don't want you to protect me. Far from it! I'm kinda happy that you always try to prevent me from getting hurt. It shows that you care for me." Haruka smiled while she looked for a parking lot. "Thanks, Michiru. And I do care for you." The two women smiled at each other, and Haruka pulled into the next free parking space. The two of them got out, and Haruka offered her arm to Michiru. "Let's get in the restaurant, shall we?" Michiru slipped her arm under Harukas and smiled. "Good idea, Haruka."_


	3. Chapter 2

Haruka finished her lunch and shoved the empty plate away from her, stifling a burp. Michiru smiled at her friend and said: "Thanks for inviting me, Haruka." "You're welcome." Haruka replied, also smiling broadly. She waved for the waiter, paid the bill and stood up. "Let's get home, Michiru, I have to fix a few things on my Harley." "You and your Harley." Michiru sighed. "If you could, you would marry it, wouldn't you?" Haruka smiled, although in her mind a not-so-happy thought came up. _"No, I would marry you __if I could." She shrugged those thoughts off and offered her arm to Michiru. "Wanna leave, my Lady?" Michiru accepted the offered arm with a broad smile. "Of course, Sir." Haruka smiled down at her, and the two of them made their way out of the restaurant._

When Haruka and Michiru reached the car, Harukas eyes nearly fell out. "SHIMATTA!" the blonde then yelled and knelt down next to her precious vehicle. All four tires were flat, and it was clear that somebody had stabbed them with a knife. Looking up, Haruka had to see that both outside rearview mirrors were broken, and there was a very long scratch in the expensive paint of the car. "Who the hell was that?" The blonde cursed, while Michiru just stood there staring. Finally Haruka stood up again, sighing. "Seems like we have to walk home. Luckily it isn't far away." "I'll call the wrecking service as soon as we're home." Michiru offered, and Haruka nodded. She looked as if she would start to cry at any moment, and although there was nothing funny about the situation, Michiru had to hide a smile. Anyway, she didn't hide the grin well enough, since Haruka saw it. "That is so not funny!" the blonde pouted, what made her look like an eight year old. That cracked Michiru up, and she burst into fits of laughter. Haruka showed her tongue to the laughing aqua haired woman and brushed her slacks off. "Let's get going, so my car can be picked up soon." Michiru nodded, and the two of them started walking home.

Haruka let herself fall down on the couch, causing the feathers inside it to screech protesting. "It was farer than I thought." She admitted. Michiru sat down next to her, rubbing her aching feet. "That's right, Haruka….ow, my poor feet!" Haruka sat up, grabbed the surprised Michirus legs and pulled them into her lap, causing Michiru to fall on the couch with a squeal. "Haruka! What are you…" she trailed off when Haruka started to massage her aching feet. "Oh, how nice." The aqua haired girl sighed happily. She closed her eyes, giving Haruka a chance to study her beautiful face without getting caught. The peace was disturbed when the phone rang. Haruka sighed and got up, leaving a pouting Michiru behind. "Moshi moshi?" the blonde answered the phone. There was a short period of silence, then a manly voice spoke: "Good day, could I speak to Michiru Kaioh please?" "Sure you can, if you tell me who you are." Haruka answered, already knowing what the answer would be. "Heihachi Mishima." The man now said. Haruka stifled a sigh and covered the receiver with one hand before yelling: "Michiru! It's for you." Michiru came stalking out of the living room and took the receiver from Haruka. "Moshi moshi?" she asked politely. "Hello, Miss Kaioh, it's Heihachi." The fan greeted, and Michiru beamed. "How nice from you to call me." She said, and she could almost hear the man's smile when he replied: "My pleasure. Listen, I wanted to ask you if maybe…we could meet sometime." "Sure, why not." Michiru replied, and on the other end of the line, Heihachi made a high jump into the air. "How great!" the man exclaimed, and Michiru smiled. Next to her, Haruka leaned against the wall, looking rather grumpy. She turned and left for her room while Michiru kept talking to Heihachi Mishima, the man Haruka hated most in the whole world – although she had never seen him before. 

After one and a half hour, Michiru hung up the phone and walked back into the living room, where Haruka sat watching TV. "Finished?" Haruka asked, trying to keep the jealousy and anger out of her voice. She failed. "Yes." Michiru replied calmly. "I'll meet Heihachi next Friday, for lunch." "Alone?" Haruka asked worried, and Michiru nodded. "I'd like to, Haruka." The blonde sighed. "If you think so…" Michiru smiled and patted her friend's hand. "Don't worry, Haruka, we'll meet in a restaurant. With lots of people around." "Then why can't I be around, too? I could sit on another desk, he wouldn't even notice." Haruka pointed out. Michiru gave a heavy sigh. "Listen, Haruka, this meeting with Heihachi is some kind of a date. So I'd prefer meeting him alone, or would _you like it if you went on a date with a guy and I'd sit at the next desk, spying?" Haruka jumped up, angered by her secret love's words. "First, I would __never go on a date with a __guy! Second, if you think you have to go there alone, fine! Do it! But don't come to me whining when Heihachi turns out to be a huge asshole who tried to rape you!" Michiru also jumped up, heated. "Dammit, Haruka, what's the matter with you? You sound as if you're jealous!" That caught Haruka off-guard. She simply stared for a moment before turning around and stomping out of the living room. The door slammed close, and Michiru sat down on the couch again. __"I can't believe we're fighting over something that stupid." The aqua haired woman thought to herself. __"Haruka indeed acts jealous." "Well, maybe she is." A small voice in the back of her head whispered. Michiru frowned before talking out loud: "No, she can't be jealous. Why should she? We are just friends, and not lovers." Shrugging her thoughts off, Michiru returned her concentration to the TV, not thinking about Haruka's strange behavior anymore. ___


	4. Chapter 3

Haruka sat in her room, brooding and angry at Michiru. _"Well, maybe I am __jealous. Did that thought ever cross your mind, Michiru?" she thought to herself angrily, but the blonde knew that she would never have the courage to tell Michiru this. Angrily, Haruka hit the punching ball that stood in the corner of her room. It bounced back and smashed against the wall, but before the poor thing had time to swing back, Haruka had punched it again. The feather's screeched protesting, but the blonde didn't care. Finally she left her punching ball alone and sat down on the bed again. That was when a soft knock came from the door. Haruka looked up and said in a grumpy voice: "Who's there?" "Guess." Michiru answered outside, stifling an impatient sigh. "What do you want?" Haruka asked, not in the friendliest tone. "I want to talk to you. Could you please open the door?" Haruka stood up, unlocked the door and gave Michiru an angry look. "So talk." She said. Michiru sighed. "Haruka, why are you so unfriendly?" Haruka just snorted, and that gave the rest to Michiru. "Good, if you think you have to play the stubborn-head here, fine with me." She glared at Haruka one last time and turned around to leave, but before the aqua haired girl vanished into her room, she said one more sentence that stung into Harukas heart: "Don't think about talking to me before you became normal again."_

Later, Michiru sat in her room, feeling guilty for what she said to Haruka. "That was really mean." She talked to herself. "Haruka surely is sad now…and it's my fault." Sighing, the aqua haired girl rose from her bed, determined to apologize to Haruka for being so mean before. She opened to door and jumped back, startled, since suddenly Haruka stood in front of her. The blonde also was surprised and took a step back. The two women ended up standing two meters apart, staring at each other. "Sorry." Haruka finally said. "I didn't want to startle you." "It's okay, Haruka." Michiru answered. Again, there was uncomfortable silence, and Michiru sensed that something was wrong. "Listen, Michiru." Haruka finally spoke up. "There's something I need to tell you." Michiru gave her friend an encouraging look, but the blonde avoided her gaze. When she spoke on, Michiru knew why. "I am jealous, Michiru. And I love you."

Michiru was dumbfounded. "What do you mean, you love me?" she finally asked, although that was an incredible stupid question. Haruka let out a short bitter laughter. "What about the three words I love you is so hard to understand?" she then asked. Michiru turned red. "It wasn't meant like that, Haruka! How can you love me? We're both girls!" Hearing that from her best friend got Haruka really mad. "And? What's so bad about that? I'm a lesbian, remember?" "Yes, but I…I'm not." The last two words Michiru spoke were so soft that Haruka almost didn't hear them. "I know." Haruka answered hoarsely. "And that's why I decided to move out, Michiru."

Author's Note: Yeah, that was short. I didn't have much time today. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 4

Haruka threw her last pair of socks into the suitcase, sighed and closed the lid. The blonde did a startled jump when Michirus voice came from the door unexpected: "Do you really want to move out?" Haruka turned around to look at Michiru and nodded. "I have to, Michiru. Maybe not forever, but at least for a week. I…have to think." "Don't go." Michiru whispered, sudden tears springing to her eyes. And suddenly, she threw herself into Harukas arms, crying. Harukas eyes also filled with tears, and she closed them. "Michiru, don't. Don't make it harder for me than it already is." "But I don't want you to go!" Michiru sobbed, pressing her face against her friend's chest. Hesitating, Haruka put her arms around Michiru, holding her close. "Don't go." Michiru cried again. "Stay with me…I don't want you to leave me all alone here, please stay…" Haruka squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears form falling – and pulled back. "No. I'm sorry, Michiru, I can't." Michiru looked up at her, tears shimmering in her wonderful blue eyes. "Why not?" she asked, almost inaudible. Suddenly, Haruka grabbed her, pulled her close and sealed her mouth with a long, soft kiss. Finally the blonde pulled back and said: "That's why." Michiru just stood there, dumbfounded, and watched as Haruka grabbed her suitcase and put on her jacket. _That's why. Haruka loves me. And I love her, too. The blonde walked out of the apartment, and Michiru snapped out of her daze when she heard the garage door opening. Quickly, the aqua haired woman ran out of the apartment, just in time to see Haruka pulling out of the driveway. "Haruka!" Michiru yelled, causing the blonde to look up surprised. "Haruka, wait!" Haruka brought her car to a halt and brought the window down. "What is it?" she asked, her voice sounding very sad. "Don't go." Michiru panted when she finally reached the car. Haruka sighed; that wasn't easy. "Michiru, I told you, I…" Her words were cut off when Michiru reached into the car, grabbed her friend's collar and kissed her. Harukas eyes nearly fell out, and they were still huge when Michiru pulled back. "Stay." The aqua haired girl now whispered into the astonished Harukas ear. "Please, stay here…with me." "But…but I thought…I thought you…" Haruka stammered; Michiru had caught her completely off-guard. "I want to be with you." Michiru now said. "I don't care about Heihachi or anyone else. Haruka, I…I love you." Harukas jaw met the floor. "Do you mean that?" the blonde finally asked. "Or do you say it just because you don't want me to leave?" "Of course I mean it!" Michiru exclaimed. Haruka pushed the door of her car open, got out and pulled Michiru close to her. They stood in the driveway for a long time, holding each other tight for what seemed like eternity. Both women were unaware of the cold eyes that were watching them._

Haruka and Michiru laid on the couch together, cuddling and kissing sometimes. "I can't believe my luck." Haruka stated. "You said you are straight, and now we are a couple. How come?" Michiru smiled up at her love and explained: "I also thought that I'm straight. The butterflies in my stomach every time we accidentally touched were ignored by stupid me, because I…I didn't want to admit that I'm deeply in love with a woman." Haruka smiled before a frown appeared on her brow. "And what about Heihachi?" "We will go to the date on Friday and explain it to him." Michiru answered. Harukas bushy eyebrows jerked up. "Did you just say We?" she asked, and Michiru nodded with a smile. "Sure. Do you think I wanna go anywhere without my cute girlfriend?" Haruka blushed deeply and cleared her throat. "Weeeeell…" she then said, and Michiru laughed. "You're cute when you're embarrassed, Haruka." The blondes blush became even deeper, and that cracked Michiru up. Finally Haruka laughed too, and the laughter of the two women sounded through a house that had been full of anger and tears just two hours before.

Author's Note: That is short *again*. What's up with me?? The next one will be longer. I hope.


	6. Chapter 5

Haruka unpacked her suitcase while Michiru sat on the bed, watching her smiling. Every now and then, Haruka would lean over to her and steal a quick kiss, leaving Michiru not smiling, but beaming. Finally the blonde was finished with putting her clothes back into her cupboard, closed the suitcase and threw into the corner of the room. Michiru jumped into her arms, and the couple shared a long kiss. It was interrupted when Harukas stomach growled so loud that Michiru had to giggle. Haruka blushed and scratched the back of her head. "How cute!" Michiru smiled, grabbed Haruka and pushed her on the bed. She took a seat on the blonde's lap and grinned at her, to be rewarded with an even brighter grin of the blonde tomboy. "Wanna go out for dinner today?" Haruka asked while she stroke Michirus long hair. "But Haruka, you invited me for lunch already." Michiru protested half-hearted. Haruka shrugged. "Your point? I can afford it, you know." Michiru smiled and nodded. "But I could afford inviting you, too." "Now that is out of question!" Haruka scolded her love. "If we go out, I pay. And that's it." Michiru gave in and smiled. "Thanks, Haruka. But you don't have to invite me to prove your love, I'd also love you if you were poor." Haruka smiled and planted a kiss on Michirus cheek. "Thanks, honey. So, where do you want to eat dinner?"

Haruka was busy with binding her tie when the doorbell rang. "Michiru, honey, can you get it?" The blonde yelled. "If I let go of my tie now, I can start the knot again." "Sure." Michiru replied, walked to the door and opened it. Outside stood a young man, about 30 years old, looking at her with a _very odd expression. "Yes please?" Michiru asked politely. "Hello Miss Kaioh." The man now said. "Hello. Do I know you?" Michiru asked, frowning. "I hope so." The man smiled. "My name is Heihachi Mishima." "Oh, hello!" Michiru smiled. Heihachi, on the other hand, didn't, and Michiru got worried. "Do you think that I like the feeling you're giving me?" Heihachi suddenly asked. __"What is he talking about?" Michiru wondered. __"Could it be that he knows about Haruka and me? That's impossible! Or was he spying on us?" "What feeling?" Michiru asked innocent. Heihachi glared at her while he talked on. "The feeling it gives me to watch you kissing that…that…dyke!" Heihachi hissed, desperately holding his voice down to keep Haruka from hearing it. "Listen, Michiru, if you don't stop that…mistake…with her, she will pay for it." Michirus eyes went wide. "You can't do that!" she called out. "Oh yes, I can. Listen to my words, Michiru. If you don't break up with Haruka, I will hurt her. Not kill her, but I will hurt her bad enough to make sure she never drives a race again. Do you get that?" Michiru knew that he had her. She couldn't take the risk of Haruka getting hurt, and Heihachi knew that. "I asked you, do you get that?" Michiru looked down and nodded. "Good." Heihachi smiled. "See you on Friday." And with that, the evil fan left, leaving Michiru behind with tears in her eyes. _

"Who was that?" Haruka asked when Michiru came back into the bedroom. "Oh, no one. Just some man who got the wrong address." Michiru lied. Haruka gave her an odd look. "Michiru, are you alright? You look a little pale." "It's nothing, I'm fine." Haruka walked over to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Michiru, don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes that something is wrong." "I said I'm alright!" Michiru snapped. Haruka pulled her hand back, looking at her love startled. Michiru looked down on the floor, not saying anything. "Who was at the door?" Haruka asked gently, and that made Michiru give in. She let out a strangled sob and threw herself into Harukas arms, burying her face in her love's chest. "Hey." Haruka whispered, stroking Michirus back. "What's the matter?" Michiru finally faced her love and told her about Heihachis threat. When she was finished, Haruka was practically fuming. "That asshole!" the blonde cursed. "I'm going to kill him!" "Haruka, calm down." Michiru begged. "He still wants to meet me on Friday. Just come with me, and then you can…talk…to him." "I'll let my fists talk!" Haruka swore, and that made Michiru smile a little. "Thanks, Haruka." Haruka smiled down at her. "Anything for my love." The two of them kissed, and Haruka pulled Michiru close to her. That was when the window shattered and a bullet pierced through Michirus left shoulder. 


	7. Chapter 6

The bullet went all the way through Michirus shoulder, with enough force to dig a few centimeters in Harukas chest. The blonde moaned surprised before she realized what had happened. "Michiru!" Haruka yelled in shock while the aqua haired woman slumped into her arms, unconscious with shock. Haruka carefully laid her down on the floor and rushed over to the phone, in the need of an ambulance. She didn't care about her own wound; after all, it wasn't too deep, and the bleeding already stopped. Haruka picked up the receiver and had already dialed the number before she noticed that the phone was dead. "Shimatta!" the blonde yelled, grabbed the phone and threw it down on the floor in her anger. Quickly, she ran back into the kitchen and scooped Michiru up on her arms. The wound in her love's shoulder was bleeding heavily, and Michirus face was shockingly pale. Haruka ran down into the garage before she remembered that her car still was at the repair, and she couldn't drive Michiru over to the hospital on her Harley. "CRAP!" the blonde yelled, almost dropping Michiru. Haruka looked out of the window, and much to her dismay it was raining. And not just little drops, but thick splats of water. Haruka cursed again and ran back into the house, Michiru still on her arms. She quickly wrapped a thick blanket around Michiru to keep her from getting wet and ran out of the house – only to almost crash into a man who stood on the steps that led up to the front door. "I don't have time to talk now, I'm in a hurry!" Haruka yelled at the guy and wanted to bolt past him. She ran directly into his outstretched fist. The blonde stumbled a few steps back with a shocked yelp, her cheek already swelling where the man had hit her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Haruka barked, and the man smiled cruelly. "Can't you guess who I am, bull dyke?" He asked. Haruka, too worried about Michiru, shook her head no, looking utterly clueless. "My name is Heihachi." The man said, making a jeerish bow. Haruka just opened her mouth to ask Michirus fan why he hit her when he suddenly pulled a revolver from his jacket. Haruka took a step back, her mouth dropping in shock, while Michiru started to stir in her arms. "Give me Michiru." Heihachi stated. The aqua haired girl groaned and opened her eyes, only to find herself in Harukas arms, wrapped in a blanket, her shoulder hurting like hell. "Ha…Haruka…?" "Sht." Haruka whispered. "Hold still, you are hurt." Michiru closed her eyes, not noticing the threat that stood only three meters away, in form of Heihachi. "I won't give her to you." Haruka now stated. She carried Michiru backwards, her eyes never leaving the gun in Heihachis hand. Carefully, Haruka put Michiru down in the hallway. "Give her to me!" Heihachi commanded again, this time with more force in his voice. "She's badly hurt!" Haruka yelled, stepping in front of Michiru protectively. "Do you want to kill her?" "I'll take good care of her wound." Heihachi answered, raising the gun threatening. Meanwhile, Michiru had realized that her evil fan was threatening Haruka and tried to sit up, her shoulder hurting even more in the process. "Haruka…Haruka, watch out…" Being concerned about Michiru, Haruka made a huge mistake. She turned her head to look at her love, and Heihachi used that second to pull the trigger. 

The bullet hit Haruka in the chest, digging through the flesh and stopping about one centimeter next to her heart. Haruka let out a strangled gasp and fell on the stairs, suddenly finding herself unable to move. Her chest felt as if someone had hit it with a huge, glowing hammer, and suddenly it was difficult to breathe. Far, far away she could hear Heihachis laughter and Michirus painful scream. Painful scream?! Haruka raised her head, that simple action almost taking all her strength. Heihachi had picked Michiru up and was about to carry her away. "No." Haruka whispered. "No…leave…her…alone…" Heihachi looked at her angrily. "You're still alive?" he then said. "Just wait here, Haruka. I'll take Michiru to my car, then I'll take care of you." Harukas head fell back on the stairs, and she closed her eyes, exhausted. Heihachi carried the whimpering Michiru over to his car and put her in the backseat before he walked back to Haruka. Michiru somehow managed to sit up, but the next second she regretted it. Heihachi aimed his gun at the helpless Haruka, who laid on her back looking up at the man with pain filled eyes. "No…" Michiru whispered in the car, unable to get out of it and help her love. "No, please…" As if he had heard her whispered words, Heihachi turned to look at her. A cruel smile crossed his face, and then he shot the remaining four bullets into Harukas body. The blonde flinched each time she was hit, and after the last shot, she laid silent. Michiru started to cry while Heihachi walked back to the car and got in. "You killed her!" Michiru screamed at him, tears streaming down her face. "You murderer!" Heihachi just smiled at her before he started the car and drove off. Haruka was left behind, laying on the cold stairs, a puddle of blood around her. If Heihachi would have looked back, he would have seen that Haruka was still breathing. 


	8. Chapter 7

Haruka laid on the cold pavement, knowing that Heihachi had hurt her very bad. But, amazingly enough, she didn't feel any pain. The blonde raised her head to look at the bullet wounds in her upper body, and that was when the blackness started to engulf her. _"Just let go.." she thought to herself. __"Let go and make it all end…" Harukas head fell back on the concrete floor, and slowly, she closed her eyes._

"Think you can fix her?" Heihachi asked while his uncle checked on Michirus wound. "Yeah, I guess I can." The elderly man answered. "But why don't you take her to the hospital?" "I have my reasons." Heihachi snapped, and his uncle flinched at the harshness of his voice. "Okay okay. The bullet went right through, and the lung was left unharmed, so I just have to stitch the wound and bandage it. You should make her keep the hurt arm in the sling, so she won't move it." "Okay, I'll take care of that." Heihachi promised, looking down at the unconscious Michiru. During the drive to his house, the aqua haired woman had lost her consciousness and hadn't woken up yet. Heihachi commanded his uncle to start the treatment of the wound and left the room.

"…thank God, she's coming back!" The unknown male voice woke Haruka from her unconsciousness, and she opened her eyes, only to find herself in an ambulance car. Her eyelids felt as if someone put cement on them, and she found it hard to breathe. "She opens her eyes!" another, this time female, voice said. Haruka could feel something made of plastic over her mouth and nose, and for a second she almost panicked – before she realized that it was an oxygen mask. And suddenly, all the pain Heihachi had inflicted on her overwhelmed her. Haruka screamed under the mask, blood running from the corners of her mouth, before she lost consciousness again. She shouldn't wake up for three weeks. 

Michiru moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She found herself in a comfortable bed, her left arm in a sling, her wound treated well and bandaged. "Where…where am I?" the aqua haired woman wondered out loud before she remembered the events that had taken place before. "Haruka!" she called out in shock, while the picture of Heihachi shooting her love four times came up in front of her inner eye. "She's dead." Came a voice from the door. Michirus head jerked up, and she had to find out that Heihachi just had entered the room, smiling at her. "How are you feeling, honey?" "Don't call me that!" Michiru snapped. "You killed Haruka! You…you bastard!" Heihachi just smiled. "You'll realize that Haruka was no good for you, Michiru. I'm the only one who can and will bring joy to your life." "Fuck you!" Michiru spat. Heihachi just shook his head and left, locking the door behind him. Michiru, on the other hand, started to cry.

"Look what I found!" Police officer Makoto Kino called out, raising a phone number with the name "Heihachi – biggest fan!" and a smiley scribbled on a sheet of paper. "Check all men named Heihachi." Makoto's boss ordered. Makoto nodded and ran off to find out the address of the mysterious Heihachi.

Heihachi just was cooking dinner for Michiru and himself when someone knocked at the door. Michiru heard the knocking too and looked up. _"Yes! I'm saved." She thought to herself. Her hopes were shattered when Heihachi stormed into a room, quickly chained her healthy arm to the bedpost and stuffed a piece of fabric into her mouth. "One sound and you're dead!" he threatened before he ran out again, locking the door on his way out, and dashed over to the front door. Opening it, he found himself looking at two policemen. "Yes please?" Heihachi asked politely. "We are looking for Miss Michiru Kaioh." One of the men said. "Have you seen her lately?" Heihachi shook his head no. That was when the two policemen heard an ear-piercing scream from inside the house: "HELP ME!"_

Michiru sat in the backseat of a recently called police car while two officers shoved Heihachi into the second one. The evil fan's hands were handcuffed behind his back, and he kept screaming "Michiru, I love you" until the doors of the car were shut and cut his voice off. Michiru closed her eyes and started to cry.


	9. Chapter 8

„The wound was treated well." Michirus doctor spoke while he checked Michirus shoulder. The aqua haired girl didn't pay much attention to him, since she still believed Haruka was dead. "Hey." The doctor now said. "Something's bothering you. Want to talk about it?" "Heihachi killed my lover." Michiru answered softly, tears springing to her eyes. "He shot Haruka before he…" The aqua haired woman's voice cracked, and she stifled a sob. "Haruka?" the doctor asked. "Haruka Tenoh? The racer?" Michiru nodded, and she was surprised when the doctor smiled. "But she isn't dead, Miss Kaioh." "What?" Michiru cried out. "Do you mean she…she lives?" The doctor nodded before his expression grew serious. "She's in a coma now, but her chances of waking up are good." Michiru covered her mouth with one hand and let out a little gasp. "In a coma? Can…can I see her?" The doctor nodded. "As soon as I finished treating your wound, Miss Kaioh." Michiru agreed, and the doctor continued his work.

"There. All done, now you can go and see your lover." The doctor smiled. Michiru gave him a thankful look and quickly jumped up, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. The doctor described the way to the intensive care unit and gave her the number of Harukas room, and before he could count to three, Michiru had dashed out of the room. "Love is a beautiful thing." The doctor sighed before continuing his work

Michiru opened the door to room number 247 and poked her head in. The curtains had been closed, and the light was dim. Michiru tiptoed into the room until she remembered that Haruka was in a coma and that she didn't have to fear about waking her up with being too loud. Michiru walked over to the bed, and tears sprang to her eyes when she saw Haruka lying in it. The blonde's upper body was completely bandaged, and on several spots the white material was bloodstained. "Haruka…" Michiru whispered while she took a seat next to the bed. „I'm so sorry..." The blonde didn't react, but Michiru hadn't expected her to do. Carefully, the aqua haired woman took Harukas hand into hers, making sure that she didn't poke the gavage Haruka was fed with by accident. "Please, wake up." Michiru whispered, stroking Harukas hand while talking. "Don't die on me…don't leave me here all alone." The only answer Michiru received was the steady beating of the heart-lung-machine.

The next three weeks were terrible for Michiru. She visited Haruka every day, sat next to her bed for hours, talked to her and sometimes cried. Harukas doctor had told her that, if Haruka wouldn't wake up within the next week, her chances of surviving were very small. "Wait another day." Michiru begged the doctor on Sunday, when he wanted to turn the life supporting machines off. "If she doesn't wake up until tomorrow evening…you can turn the machines off." "Okay." the doctor sighed, giving in. Michiru gave him a thankful, weak smile before she begged him to leave her alone with Haruka. The man walked out of the room, and Michiru turned her attention back to Haruka. "Hey, honey." She softly spoke. "Did you hear that? The doctor will turn off the machines tomorrow. So…if you don't come back…I have to say goodbye." Michiru sighed. "I just wanted you to know that I love you, Haruka. If you really have to…die…I'll try to go on with my life. I know that you'd want me to do that. But…I…" Her voice broke, and fresh tears fell on Harukas blanket. That was when the blonde coughed weakly. And opened her eyes.

Michiru almost had a heart attack when she saw her love looking at her, with a weak smile. "Haruka…dear God…" Quickly, Michiru reached out and pressed the emergency call button, before she took her lovers hand back into hers. Haruka gave her another weak smile. "Hey, honey." She then whispered, her voice hoarse. "Hey yourself." Michiru replied, tears streaming down on her face. Only this time, the tears were not tears of grief, but of joy.

Another three weeks later, Haruka was released from the hospital. After she had woken up, her wounds had healed well, and she hadn't gained any permanent damage. While Michiru was driving her love home, they talked about evil Heihachi. "He was sent to prison." Michiru informed Haruka. The blonde grinned. „See? I told you that it would be no good to meet that freak." "Hey!" Michiru protested. "How could I've known that he would turn out to be a psychopath?" Haruka grinned and patted her love's leg. "Nevermind. He's in prison, so it's over now." "But you almost died." Michiru replied softly, and Haruka knew what would come next. "And it was all my fault." "Michiru, stop that." The blonde begged, her hand still resting on Michirus upper leg. "It wasn't your fault at all. You really couldn't know that Heihachi was so crazy." Haruka smiled at her. "The only thing that matters for me is that we are a couple now. That's worth all the pain." Michiru smiled at her and continued driving home, happy that she was with Haruka and that Heihachi was locked away securely and wouldn't threaten her or her love any more.

THE END!!!


End file.
